bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Admiration and Malevolence: Tereya vs Ahatake
Fated Meeting Ahatake sitting in the middle of the room, which had been completely cleared for the purpose of this. His sword was in his lap, and his eyes are closed. He appeared to be meditating. At the moment, there was another who was sitting with him; Kyuui. Recently, the silver-haired girl had been training alongside her grandfather, in order to increase her own potential. She had gotten even more help due to the presence of Sakashima, who kept up the pressure of readying Kyuui for combat. One of the progressing combat traits was her swordsmanship: compared to the rest of her family, Kyuui's style was slowly resembling that of kendo, a more sophisticated and art-like style of swordsmanship. This didn't take the aggression that most of her family were fueled by in combat, allowing Kyuui to breathe easier while fighting an opponent. It was a skill she was beginning to admire. Due to his near loss at the hands of Senkaku Ningensei, Ahatake had begun to perform Jinzen, so he could tap into his Zanpakuto's full power and avoid such a narrow defeat again. It was here that Taiki stepped into the room, hands in his pockets. With drifting eyes, he looked over the two meditating Kurosaki curiously, tilting his head. Then, he stepped over to them, crouching down and waving his hand in front of his father's face just to make sure that he was out of it. He himself rarely did this Jinzen technique, but he knew a lot about it in the times that he did. When his father didn't respond, he reached out, placed a hand on his forehead, and promptly shoved him over. No response at all. Ahatake was completely unaware and unfeeling. Just like a ragdoll! Moving over to Ahatake's side, Taiki raised his foot before punting the "unconscious" man into the air. The result was rather humorous; his arms flailed as well as his legs, his muscles too limp to do much in reaction to the sudden and unwanted lift. Taiki giggled; if he timed Ahatake's meditation times right and came, he'd actually have something to do; play some Kuro ball! Other than the training he was undergoing at Hueco Mundo, it would be quite entertaining. Ahatake however, awoke gasping. Sitting up, he started mumbling to himself, not even noticing he had been moved. None of what Ahatake was saying was intelligible, to Taiki at least, as it was all in German. Taiki grinned. "You make a great ball, Tou-san." He commented, sliding his hands into his pockets again. "Just like the ragdolls off of Unreal Tournament 2004. Your arms were flailing, and everything!" Of course, this was simply meant to get on the man's nerves - something he very much liked to do. Ahatake stopped his rambling and looked up. "Taiki? When did you get here?" It was obvious he had not heard a word the white-haired Kurosaki had said. "When I was kicking you like a soccer ball." Taiki responded, undeterred by the man's lack of knowledge. This time, however, he summarized it in one sentence instead of explaining everything. But he was rather dissatisfied by the reaction. All of that talking and playing amnesia was the only thing that Ahatake did in response? It brought all of the fun out of annoying someone... Ahatake scowled. "If you were younger I'd ground you for that." Whatever Taiki could fire back at him was immediately cut off by the sound of Megami's voice. "Hello, everyone!" Her warm and cheery voice immediately cut through what would've been a short argument. "How are you all?" This seemed to snap Kyuui out of her own trance, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder in question, but remained silent. Ahatake looked around at the sound of the woman's voice. "We're all fine Megami." Ahatake said, getting up and sheathing his sword. Ahatake glared at Taiki. "I'd love to burn you kid, but it''d probably still be considered child abuse." "Too bad you don't have your Shikai out." Taiki responded coolly. "Otherwise, I would've liked to see you try it." "Hey!" Megami protested, immediately stepping between the two in an attempt to stop their fighting. "Enough of this! You two speak as if you were mortal enemies!" Her voice had a slight scolding to it, like a mother talking to her sons. Ahatake sighed. "True." For a brief second, hostility directed at Megami flashed onto Taiki's face, before he put on a sheepish smile and raised his hands up in defense. "Gomen nasai, Megami-san..." He apologized, his tone sincere. "We'll try to keep it down when you're around." Ahatake scowled at Taiki, the young man's brief expression had not escaped his father's notice, but he chose to say nothing. "Good..." Megami smiled gently, looking over at Ahatake. "Megami-san!" Kyuui immediately zoomed over to the woman, grasping her mid-section in a tight hug. "So glad to see you visited us!" All hostilies from the young girl had seemed to fade away for the moment, now that she was assured that Tereya would be "just fine". Ahatake smiled at this sight. "So you approve of Megami now Kyuui?" "No, Dad..." Taiki said sarcastically, motioning out to the two girls. "She's actually hiding a knife within those arms." Thankfully, neither of them having seemed to notice, with Megami herself reaching out to rub the child's head warmly. Ahatake ignored him. "It's nice to see you like her Kyuui." Ahatake smiled. "Aoi told me about the fit you had a few days ago." Promptly, Kyuui released Megami and directed her smile towards Ahatake. "After Tou-san told me that Tereya was fine and going to be visiting, I felt better." She explained. "Can't wait for her to come!" Ahatake snarled. "She's coming to visit? Great. Just great." Immediately, Megami re-coiled at the sharp tone, eyes widening at how harsh he had sounded. "Wha...what's wrong?!" She asked, unable to stop the hint of fear that peaked at her voice. Sure, she had known there was going to be an ex-wife involved, but she never knew it would draw this much hostility from the guy! This reaction wasn't lone; it was shared by Kyuui, who even hid behind Megami out of the shock she felt. "Weren't you over her already?" Taiki stated lazily, leaning against a nearby wall with his back. Ahatake's eyes seemed to be beginning to Hollowfy again. "That doesn't mean I want her over here Taiki." He replied. "You all can go meet in a cafe or something." The silver-haired man simply rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby, Tou-san. After all, it was your fault that she left in the first place." He said, shaking his head sagely and folding his arms across his chest. Ahatake couldn't deny that. "You're 100% true." He yawned, and the Hollwofication on his eyes seemed to recede. Perhaps it was a reaction to stress. Both Megami and Kyuui relaxed under the withering of the Hollow's influence, and Taiki folded his arms across his chest. "I'm sure, now, you can meet her without blowing your top, if she ever comes?" He asked. "I did say she'd be visiting... but I didn't say it would be today." That, in turn, seemed to deflate Kyuui's mood a little, shoulders slumping, and a frown crossing her face. Contrast to his granddaughter, it seemed to lighten Ahatake's mood. "Alright." He said cheerfully. "I'm going to go get some fresh air then." He said, before walking out of the room. Hello, Sweetheart Ahatake sat out on the porce, doing as he said he would and getting some fresh air. He looked out at the street. Nice to see Juushin apparently doing a good job. No crime, yet no excess officers. He laid down, and closed his eyes, seemingly dosing off. In the midst of the blue skies, a massive portal, small at first but slowly gaining power by size, was being torn through the atmosphere. Inside, it seemed purely dark, with no light entering the innards of the portal despite the presence of the sun. From the shadows, a lone figure stepped out, taking a few steps forward. It was a Shinigami-uniformed woman, with long black hair, and the eyes of the Hollow. She looked down at the ground, narrowing her eyes as the Garganta behind her shrank and disappeared. In her right hand was the hilt of a sword, fresh blood dripping down the tip. Outwardly, it would've been considered the face of Tereya Kurosaki. But only one would know of the true identity of the beast that had arisen to the surface. She slung her sword in order to wipe off the blood a few times before she re-sheathed it, looking down on the earth that was several feet below her. Ahatake did not move. He could feel the spiritual pressure, but was trying to ignore it. As she lowered a bit, she could see him. His still-standing figure, unmoved by the slight breeze that overcame the area. She narrowed her eyes, uncaring of the fact that he seemed to ignore her. She was more concerned about what he had thought of her... of her master... playing Tereya would not be enough to suffice for her. Here, she would be glad enough to take his life and show who was really the strongest. She would kill him, right here, right now. But for now, she could retain that urge, simply continuing to descend towards him. Ahatake did not move. "Why is she here? I deserve a peaceful life don't I? I'm a good person." Swallowing her pride, Sa-- Tereya put on a cheery smile. "Hey, Kuro!" She greeted, landing just behind her former husband and turning to face his back. "A coincidence seeing you here...how's it been without me?" Ahatake sat up and looked at her. "Fairly peaceful." He replied, getting up and opening the door. He called inside. "Hey everyone, we have a visitor from Hell!" Immediately, Tereya reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back and out of what would've been Taiki's sight as he looked into the room they were just in. "Huh? Tou-san?" He questioned in puzzlement, looking around. Behind the wall, however, Tereya turned Ahatake to face him, giving him a rather irritated look. "I'd like this to be between the two of us..." She hissed, frowning indignantly. "We left on bad terms, and I want to clear everything up before we both settle in with our new lives." "You hiding from everyone is getting annoying." "Well, you'll be relieved to find out I won't be keeping this up for long..." Tereya retorted right back. "Now, c'mon. We'll be only away for a while." She hoped Ahatake would have sense enough to follow her. She didn't want to blow her cover just yet... she quietly made her way through the exit doorway, motioning to the male Kurosaki as she did so. Ahatake followed, grinding his teeth. It didn't take them long before they reached the designated area, a secluded part of the forest. It was here that Tereya stopped, feeling Ahatake's presence behind her. At this rate, she seemed slightly solemn, turning her back to the man as she spoke. "How's the rest of the family doing?" She asked softly. "Particularly, our daughter and our son..." She wasn't trying to play favorites here, but keep it at a casual level. "Taiki is as much of a jackass as ever, Midoriko is as Kibou-obsessed as ever." Ahatake replied shortly. "....you still playing favorites?" "What's it to you?" "Ever since they were little, you've always seemed to favor Midoriko over Taiki." Though she was tempted to turn hostile towards the rather rude comment, she kept her voice cool. "I was stuck trying to be the good old fashion mother towards Taiki, and watch you argue with him about our supposed Hollow bloodline. You forced him to like something he hated because you liked it more... and you physically punished him when he tried to reject it. I don't care how we are now..." She turned towards him, narrowing her eyes. "We both put them in this damned world. They're your children, as well as mine. Now that I'm apart from you, who's the son going to have to, since their father is too busy swooning over the daughter?" "Their adults now." Ahatake replied. "He doesn't need anyone. And I don't swoon over Midoriko." He added snappishly. "Besides, the girl is barely home nowadays. She practically lives at Injiki's." "You're wrong." Tereya said bitterly. "Even if it's not the care they needed as children, it would be good for at least one of them to still have someone they look up to...." She paused for a moment. "You know what Taiki had told me, when we were sparring one day? He said he trained and became stronger just for the soul purpose of having both of his parents recognize him as a son... I did. But all I ever saw you do is distance yourself from him further." She walked up to him, folding her arms across her chest. "I want you to promise me this: try to close that gap between yourself and your kid. If you don't, you'll simply grow another enemy." Ahatake scowled. "Tell him to control his attitude then. And watch what he says in front of me. The last thing I want to hear is him talking about the many ways he wants to kill Adela." "What did you expect? Taiki hated Adela. You can't expect love to just blossom between two people, can you?" "No, but he can refrain from speaking about it out loud." Ahatake snapped. "There's a reason we have internal dialog." "He's trying to tell you that his isn't working!" Tereya insisted, much of her old personality coming to the surface. She raised her index finger, jabbing it once into Ahatake's chest. "The question is: are you even listening to him?" "Typically I try to drown him out." Ahatake replied. "I'd drown you out to if that was possible." Tereya couldn't help it. She slapped a hand to her face in agitation and frustration. Why did this man insist on being so stubborn?! Hadn't he realized a single thing she had said?! She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking in a deep breath to refrain from saying anything stupid. "Ok, fine..." She said vehemenly. "But what about the wife you've got now?! I bet she wouldn't like to see you and Taiki pointing swords at each other's necks all the fuckin' time!!" "No, she wouldn-wait, how did you know I'm with someone else now?" Ahatake asked suspiciously. Despite herself, Tereya grinned mischieviously. "I belive I know you enough to predict that, Kuro." She replied. "But that ain't the point. What you've gotta ask yourself now is... what's more important? A rivalry that you share with someone you despise... or a bond that you share with someone you love?" "Does it matter?" Ahatake replied. "Until the kid changes his attitude, I want as little to do with him as possible." "If you want that, then you're going to have to change yours, too. Unless, of course, you want another wife leaving you in the dust." A vein throbbed in Ahatake's temple. His hand twitched towards his sword. "Childish as it may sound of me, I'm not changing anything about myself." Ahatake snapped. "Now I advise you to leave before I cut you in half." For a moment, Tereya closed her eyes, scowling. Not only had he shut her down, but he had, for the first time, threatened her. This didn't bring about fear... but pride. He was willing to cut her down where she stood? Back then, when she had ordered him to in Hueco Mundo, he had stubbornly refused. Had anything changed... or was he simply telling a bluff again. Whatever it was, she was determined to sight him out. "Please. You wouldn't lay a hand on me before, what makes you think you can now?" She asked, challenging him. Ahatake scowled. He vanished with a loud boom, and reappeared behind Tereya. "It's quite simple." He said, his voice menacing. "I have no ties to you any longer." He swung his sword at her torso. She had done it. With a satisfied smile gracing her lips, she whipped around, the nearer hand catching the blade before it could reach her. She could feel him actualy struggle against her, and that was all she needed to know that he had tried to kill her. "You don't know..." She whispered. "How long I've waited for you to say that..." As she gripped the blade tightly, she raised her finger to point at Ahatake's face. A small sphere of reishi formed, before being released point-blank at him, the red light covering the entirety of her vision. Once it was released, she immediately let go of his blade, certain that he had been consumed by her power. There was a cracking noise that was heard before the red light faded, and Ahatake appeared, only like burned and white fragments on the ground. "Was that the best you could do?" He asked tauntingly, though he was inwardly surprised by the power of her Cero. It has forced him to don his own mask in the split second to block it. It seemed she was getting stronger. "Don't bullshit me." Tereya taunted, sneering at him. "You had to put on your mask just to endure that one, and that wasn't even my best..." Her bleeding hand reached out to grip the hilt of her sheathed sword. "But that will be the last time I'm going easy on you. As she swung it outward to point it to the side, it was all too clear to her what she had the opportunity to do.. what she had been denied for far too long. Even though she would never admit it, she was grateful that Ahatake had finally raised his sword to her. She could finally prove her newfound strength to him. She could defeat him. And with a simple Shunpo, she went on the attack. Her figure re-appeared in front of him, but slightly off of the ground. With her sword held above her head, she picked out Ahatake's head for a target and swung down with both hands in a kendo strike. Ahatake jumped to the side, dodging her sword as it hit the ground. He then turned and aimed a kick at her gut. Where her sword had smashed into the ground, a small rift in the earth had been made, a cloud of dust kicking up around them from the power of her strike. When he had lifted his leg up in order to kick her, she swung her blade up once his leg was under it. The blow caught his calf and raised his leg up into the air, tripping him on his back. "I see an opening!" She taunted, swinging her sword back down on his prostrate body. Ahatake looked at her and opened his mouth wide, firing a large Cero. Her blade collided with it, and another struggle was formed between them. Tereya gritted her teeth, her wolf-like canines showing as she fought against his power. However, it wasn't long before she was able to cut through the blade, illuminating the area with a blinding light as she did so. But, the Cero had won out on her as well, pushing her back and making her miss her target. Ahatake chuckled. "Ah Cero. You can never overuse it." Tereya chose not to reply, instead rotating herself back to face the fallen man. She settled herself into a makeshift kendo stance once more, eyes narrowed in concentration. From that statement, it was very obvious that the Kurosaki was not taking this fight seriously. Releasing her Zanpakutō right now would make her seem weak in his eyes.... she would have to improvise. Concentrating on her reserves, she let loose a torrent of her spiritual energy, black with the corruption of her Hollow power. The aura it produced was nothing short of intimidating, frightening, and full of her killing intent. "Get up." She ordered venemously. Ahatake got up, and cricked his neck. He wanted to end this fight soon. Turn the woman to ashes and then forget all about her. He gripped his sword. She was no longer needed in this world and getting rid of her was the appropriate action to take. Letting out a battle cry, Tereya charged forward at him, hair whipping behind her. Her feet continuously slapped the ground, leaving slight marks in the earth as she ran. With the freedom of her spiritual energy backing up her attack, she poised the blade tip back and pointed at him before thrusting its killing edge towards him. Ahatake jumped up, the attack missing him and, pouring his own energy into his blade, he swung down on her head like a guillotine. "Die woman!" His blade slammed into the ground. Mimicking his movements to avoid her first attack, Tereya dodged with a simple side-tep. But, instead of following up with a sword strike, she stepped back from him, raising her free finger towards him again. A small sphere of red reishi formed at her tips, and she once again unleashed the Cero's power upon him. The cero him and blasted him in the direction it was heading. He gripped his sword, and cut it in half, but he had already suffered the damage. She was satisfied to see deep burn marks in his side, a mixed color of red, black, and purple scars that decorated the now exposed flesh. She twisted her sword around, fingers manipulated as it spun like a top. Mockingly, she whistled. "Lookin' good there, honey..." She purred, before stabbing the blade abruptly into the ground. She raised her fists up, exchanging left and rights directed towards the man. However, these blows to the air weren't meaningless: they released a barrage of Bala blasts, each of them flying to their designated target. Ahatake cut into his arm and allowed the blood to seep and swirl onto his hand. "SANGRE CERO!" He cried, firing a large, blood-red cero at Tereya. Eyes widened, Tereya raised a hand of her own towards the Cero, a spherical mass of red reishi forming in her palm. If she allowed this one to hit her, she was definitely going to be killed. The energy she put into the fired blast was increased, allowing her to match Ahatake blow for blow. A mountain of their clashing reishi formed, swirling and whipping the air around it as the two attempted to overpower the other. She would never allow this man to crush her! NEVER! "I'm going to demolish you you know." Ahatake said, his voice confident. "And scatter your ashes in the wind." He added more power to his own Cero. In response, she added her own power to her own attack, the winds intensifying around them. "I let you crush me to the ground the day we met!" She snarled viciously, pushing more and more of her strength in order to keep up the pressure. "But I won't let myself get fucked over like that again!! I'm gonna beat your ass down to Hell!! You hear me?!" "You think you can beat me?" Ahatake laughed harshly. "You're 1,000 years to early." He poured more power into his Cero, making all the effort to push her back. The bastard sounded so arrogant... but, at least he possessed the strength to back it up. Sweat began to drop down her face. She knew that she couldn't hold up for much longer in this state.... sooner or later, she would have to go to Shikai. This next move would decide her next movement, and hopefully deal some more damage to her husband. With the energy control from her mind, she condensed the energy she was putting into the strike. Her eyes once again narrowed dangerously. "Block this." The Cero tore straight through his, the condensed and smaller energy acting against the larger Cero like a pin through a balloon. It made its way through his energy and straight to the source; Ahatake himself. Ahatake slammed his sword into the Cero and struggled against it."GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" With a great burst of strength, he deflected the blast, and it collided with a nearby tree. "You are strong, I'll give you that." Tereya panted heavily. The amount of effort she had put into the strike was more than she would've liked. If this kept on; she might have to push herself into Bankai sooner than she would've liked. But , for now, she would have to step it up a notch. No restraint was allowed here; if she had to go into Bankai, so be it... she would annihilate this man and prove to him that she was the dominant one. She leveled her blade at him, stating out her Zanpakutō's command: "Tear It Up, Nokogiri!" Her blade only pulsated once, and the invisible aura surrounded her, Nokogiri's power at her side. Ahatake began to release his spiritual energy in the form of a large column. It was a beautiful sight to behold, such bright flames with many colors. . "Force my hand at hell's beckon and Hollowfy me to crush my enemy, Kuǎnwánguó!" Ahatake cried, as his sword became an overlarge black katana with fur in the place of his guard and his Hollow mask formed. Tereya opened her mouth, unable to stop the grin that crossed her face. She raised her sword up in the air, her blood circulating as rapidly as the energy that consumed her. As it gained energy, the winds around her billowed, pushing gentle shockwaves from her and onto her opponent, though they would have no effect. With both hands, she swung the blade down to the ground, unleashing a torrent of her energy at Ahatake. Ahatake responded with his own blast of flames, the flames burning and ripping the ground as they charged at Tereya's attack. BOOM! An explosion ripped through the area, their powers clashing with the appearance of dangerous beauty. The power released from the resulting clash caused Tereya's adrenaline to race once again. Once again, she was able to feel that rush of ectasy when fighting such a strong opponent, even if it was someone she held so much hatred for. She propelled herself, sword behind her as she charged through the cloud of smoke towards the Kurosaki again. Ahatake gripped his sword and mimicked her charge. Pouring his energy into the sword, flames surrounded it. "Take this!" He said, swinging his blade at her as soon as he got close. She paralleled his swing, her own energy colliding with it and creating another bright light to come into their faces. However, neither of them would be affected by such. She forced both of their swords to a position where they were like walls, criss-crossing against each other as they pushed. "How's it feel to know that you were wrong..." She growled. "I'm still at the level you are, motherfucker...!" "It makes me want to kill you even more." Ahatake replied. "You are no longer needed is this world. And I shall be the one to reduce you to ASH!" He cried, and tried to force his back by pure power. She felt the pressure he was trying to put on her, but she remained like a wall, stubbornly refusing to budge. As he pushed forward, she pushed up, struggling to stretch out her arms a good enough length. Once she found herself comfortable, she raised her leg up and kicked him in the chest to force him back. This break of the swordlock allowed her to swing again, this time with a charging effort in order to push Ahatake back. "I like my victims how I like my steak." Ahatake said, grinning under his mask. "Well done!" As he said these words, flames erupted around him, aiming to burn Tereya to a crisp. In response, she lept up to avoid them, taking to the air. She looked down on her opponent with disdainful eyes. "Tch! What the hell makes you think I'm your victim?!" She spat, stopping in mid-air to hover directly over him. Raising her sword up, she swung it multiple times consecutively. Another volley of Bala were fired straight at him, enhanced by the power of her Shikai. Ahatake extended his own hand and let loose a volley of Dan blasts, the Xioachu's Bala equivalent. While the blasts collided, Tereya kicked into a Shunpo, re-appearing behind Ahatake and facing his back. She brought the blade in a swift uppercut. If this connected, this would cut straight through the spinal chord and paralyze the body, if not cut him in two halves outright. She grinned at the thought, imagining his spilled parts on the ground. "I win, Kuro!" She snarled, feeling victory so close to her. The sword however, was met with dense, black flames. "No you don't." Ahatake replied, jumping back, skidding along the ground. He gripped his blade and swung it, sending a mass of multi-colored flame at Tereya. Growling at her lost chance, Tereya countered by releasing a torrent of her own energy once again, causing the two sides to clash once more in an explosion. Ahatake's blade was enveloped in flames. and they began to swirl. "Feeling letdown?" "Shut up!" Tereya fired back. "I've got plenty of other opportunities to cut you down!" She readied herself, presumably for what would be his next attack. It didn't matter what taunts he would use against her; they were only words, and nothing more. She couldn't allow such a thing to get to her, especially not in a time like this. Whatever attacks he would dish out, she would gladly crush. There would be no stoppping her! "I see you don't cave in mentally as easy as I hoped." Ahatake hissed. "That'll make killing you a little more difficult." "Do you take me for a fool?!" Tereya asked indignantly. "Or have you forgotten so easily of who I am?!" However, she caught herself, putting on a sneer. "Oh, that's right... you never did know me in the first place, did you?" She lowered her sword tip to the ground, before swinging with both hands once more. The burst of energy she put into the attack allowed a fissure of earth to erupt, dust making the size of what would've been a near-invisible blast of energy invisible. Ahatake's black and yellow eyes widened as he dodged the attack, and it sliced in half a row of trees behind him. "I know you're crazy." For a moment, she switched her sword back to one hand, looking at him with a disdainful expression. "I'm crazy?" She asked disgustedly. "You speak a lot of bullshit just for one sentence. If I was crazy, I wouldn't have bothered to step and ask you those things I did. I wouldn't have bothered having a family and settling down with you. If I'm crazy..." She pushed herself into a Shunpo to appear to the side he had jerked himself in. "Then I guess I have a partner in crime right in front of me!" She swung her blade down, once again emphasizing the power of the kendo strike. Ahatake swung his blade up to meet it, causing a burst of his flaming energy from the collision, catching onto trees and setting the forest ablaze. A battle-torn environment? It was fine with her. She could feel the heat of the flames lick her skin, fueling the excitement she already felt from fighting her former husband. Her bloodlust was growing to insatiable amounts, and yet she had yet to allow her blade to cut into her opponent's flesh. Her desire to see this man fall before her was growing uncontrollable... but she knew she had to be patient. Her time would come... She fought against his strength once more, her glare fixing into his eyes. "And this insane criminal..." She hissed. "will take your life right here..." Ahatake laughed, his Hollow Mask opening to allow the loud sound to escape. "You won't kill me Tereya." He hissed, pushing against her with great strength. "You may be an insane killing machine, but I will beat you down and reduce you to cinders. But if you really want to kill me, activate your Bankai." "You really want me to? Careful what you ask for, you bastard..." Promptly, Tereya broke the sword lock and leaped back, a scowl gracing her features. "I intend to pour every bit of my energy in killing you." In an act of intimmidation, she moved her sword to her mouth and licked the blade, as if she had already cut into him. She made sure to speak her words carefully, keeping them true and genuine. No deception would be allowed to pass through that mouth of hers; she wanted to assure her opponent that his destruction was near. "Ban...kai." Immediately, a torrent of her spiritual energy erupted from her body and rose into a sky-scraping pillar. The blue color was birght, darkening the skies as if night time had already passed. For a moment, it stood proud and powerful, shockwaves created by the intense winds radiating off of it. However, that tower soon fell, dissipated by the will of Tereya herself. She now held two swords, brandishing them in an offensive stance. "Your turn..." She whispered, knowing that Ahatake would follow suit. "Of course." Ahatake held up his sword. "BANKAI!" He cried and he was enveloped in a tornado of black flames that reached high into the sky, seemingly cutting into the clouds. When the tornado ceased, his blade had thinned down and become white, and he had gained a white Shihakusho, and his mask gained dragon horns. "Tch..." Tereya wasn't too impressed by the displa, though she didn't really expect much out of visual appearances alone. But it didn't matter; she was confident that her Zanpakuto abilities would dominate his in the long run. Now that she was at full power, the clear shot of victory and death was within her grasp. She lowered both of her blades, raising up one of them to point the tip at Ahatake. A sphere of black reishi formed at the tip, before unleashing itself in the form of the Cero energy blast. Now that there was no restrictions, it was at is most dangerous level. End Game Ahatake was surprised at this, for he didn't know she could use a black cero. He opened his mouth and fired a small, condensed cero, similar in colour to Tereya's. Like her's, this was the strongest Cero he could muster in Bankai. The Cero''s collided, and for a moment, Ahatake seemed to have gained the upper hand against her. But she wasn't phased; had it been the master that was actually fighting this battle, the red Cero might've stood a chance against her. But, as it was, Ahatake wasn't fighting his former wife... he was fighting the beast inside of her. Now that there was no limits holding her back, she could now commense to destroying this Hollowfied trash was. It was time to show him the difference between Tereya... and Sasha. All she had to do was press more energy into the attack.... and his Cero shattered under hers. ''"Hell no!" Ahatake sent a blast of flames at the Cero to stall it, and jumped high into the air before it overwhelmed his flames and sped past under him. He raised his blade into the air and black flames began to surround it, spiraling all around in a whirlpool motion. Despite their darkness, they gave the area an sort of eerie glow. At this, Tereya narrowed her eyes. She stabbed one of her swords into the ground, raising her hand off of it and raising it towards the airborne Ahatake. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked darkly, voice low and menacing. She unleashed another Cero attack, though this one seemed to be smaller and less powerful in comparison to the Cero she had first fired. "Oh I hate this bitch." Ahatake thought, dodging the Cero, his flames leaving a tail like a comment as he moved. "HAVE THIS!" He cried, swinging his blade and firing a gargantuan blast of flames. They tore into the ground, setting it aflame as they moved. It was time to show him her Zanpakuto's true nature. She extended her free hand, but didn't move to fire another Cero at him this time. She had her side to the massive wall of flames, grinning arrogantly and rolling her eyes. She didn't have long to wait; the wall slammed into her palm, enveloping her in its ferocious and bloodlusting blaze. Now, the entire forest seemed to be coated in the tongue of Hell, fires sweeping throughout the ground in an uncontrollable manner. "She caught them?" Ahatake was shocked. Was he really going to have to release full power against her?? No sooner had he finished that thought, before the small Cero came again. It collided with his firey blade, but simply froze in execution, the energy beam not disappearing. With the hand that fired it, Tereya pulled on the other end. It was not meant to damage her opponent, but rather capture him in a rope-like trap. All she needed was one simple connection, and the trap was set. As a result, the Kurosaki was reeled in, descending rapidly towards the ground and towards his waiting hunter. She extended her hand out, catching Ahatake by the mask and slamming the back of the head into the ground. "Hello, sweetheart..." She whispered, poising the remaining blade she had at the face she now had in her grasp and thrusting the tip at him. Ahatake grabbed her arm and forced it away, the bladed colliding with the ground and missing it's intended target. With his other arm, he forced her off his face and skidded back. Cracking was heard, and more than half his mask was falling off. "What exactly are you?" He asked, panting. "Hmmm...." Tereya put on a thoughtful look, raising herself to stand up on her on two feet again. Her swords were once again brandished in a defensive and threatening manner. "That's a question that I haven't had the time to think about answering... but if I had to say..." She shrugged. "I don't know what I am. There are those who've said our kind was merely shadows of the great Vastro Lordes that roamed Hueco Mundo ages ago. My master herself has told me that I was nothing but a manifestation of her darkest desires, thoughts, and secrets. All I can say for sure is, I am who I am." "I see." Ahatake replied, panting again. "Since I am losing like God knows what, whaddya say I reveal my final transformation and true power?" "Bring it on." Tereya challenged, sneering once more. "Maybe this time, you'll present more of a challenge." Ahatake raised his sword. "Resurrección: Qīyànyú Kuǎnwánguó - Ocultar Sol." Ahatake was enveloped in menacing black energy that shot up and spiked around him, cutting down trees and the like. The energy then compressed and melded onto him, changing him. His horn became jagged and his body white. He grew a large hole in his chest and when the energy was gone, Ahatake had completely turned into a Hollow. Immediately, Tereya used her free hand to grasp the edge of her buried sword, pulling it from the earth. Her eyes half-lidded, and a slight frown covered her face. His true form... was a Resurrección? How amusing.... he had sold himself to his own Hollow for such power. She raised her blades to him, ready for his upcoming assault. Ahatake's wounds had all been healed upon entering this state. "Now...let's get this show on the road." Ahatake said, vanishing with Shunpo and appearing behind Tereya, swinging his blade at her backside. With a pivot, she whipped around, swinging one of her blades his own. Had she simply been using her physical strength, they could've ended up in another swordlock. However, Chenso was once again summoned to her aid. Its reiatsu was enough to boost the force within Tereya's swing, and it was enough to send the Hollowfied Ahatake flying a distance away from her. Upon this, she was tempted to act arrogant, but stayed focused. If she let her guard down, there was a chance that this man could destroy her, as well as... She shook the thought out of her head. No.... he wouldn't dare do it. She'd defend it with her life, if she had to... Ahatake gripped his blade. Even in Ressurecion this woman could still send him flying. This was getting to be ridiculous. What the hell was she, a some super robot? He opened his mouth, and a ball of black energy charged there. He needed to wipe her out, and fast. Otherwise he'd have to resort to that again. With a loud bang, the Cero fired off, spiraling and black in color. She didn't fire her own to counter it. Instead, she leveled her blade tip to point straight at the oncoming blast. "You still don't get it, do you?!" She shouted out arrogantly, standing still for the blast to slam into the tip of her blade. She could feel the energy he had put into it, but it made no difference to her. Swinging the blasted sword, she deflected the attack away from and behind her.